A mobile carrier manages a mobile network and provides users with audio communication and data communication services and the like. In the mobile network, control data necessary for executing data transmission, for example, between users, or between a user and a server, and user data such as audio data, image data, or video data are transmitted and received. The control data is also referred to as C-Plane data, and the user data is also referred to as U-Plane data.
NPL 1 discloses C-Plane data that is transmitted and received between a mobile terminal and a base station. In general, the amount of C-Plane data to be transmitted and received once is about 100 bytes. It is said that the amount of C-Plane data used for handover processing so as to change a base station to be connected with a mobile terminal as a user carrying the mobile terminal with him/her moves is about 150 bytes. Examples of messages used for handover processing include RRC Connection Reconfiguration (including mobilityControlInfo) (Downlink), and RRC Connection Reconfiguration Complete (Uplink). Examples of messages used during normal processing other than handover processing include RRC Connection Request (Uplink), RRC Connection Setup (Downlink), RRC Connection Setup Complete (Uplink), RRC Connection Reconfiguration (not including mobilityControlInfo) (Downlink), and RRC Connection Reconfiguration Complete (Uplink).